Angel's Heart : Who Knows?
by bl4ckberry
Summary: kata orang malaikat itu tahu apa yang ada dalam hati kita. Kalau dia sudah tahu, dia akan memberitahu Tuhan untuk mengabulkannya. Lalu, dia akan datang dengan keinginan kita yang dikabulkan, lalu segera kembali sambil menyunggingkan senyum bahagia karena
1. FIRST

Angel's Heart : Who Knows?

Chap 1 : The First

Anak kecil itu berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Peluh dan darah membasahi bajunya yang robek dan membasahi jalan yang ia lewati. Dari rumah tersebut terdengar teriakan penuh amarah dari sang ayah yang mencoba untuk menyiksa tubuh kecil anaknya sendiri, tidak, lebih tepat mencoba untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri. Dengan segera sang ayah keluar mengejar anaknya sambil membawa pisau dapur.

"**Hei! Sini kamu! Dasar MONSTER!"**

"Tidak ayah, tidak!! Kumohon ayah, jangan siksa aku!" Anak berambut merah itu lari sekencang-kencangnya, dia takut ayahnya berhasil mengejarnya. Dia terus berlari, bahkan sampai ke pinggiran kota.

Malam itu sudah larut sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar kejadian itu, orang-orang sudah lelah dan terlelap di rumah mereka masing-masing, lagipula hampir setiap hari kejadian tersebut terulang, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menolong anak berambut merah itu. Kedua kakaknya juga takut, meskipun mereka sudah membela adiknya, tapi mereka juga kena amukan ayahnya. Kakak perempuannya bahkan sampai pingsan dengan kepala yang berdarah dilempar oleh ayahnya ke tembok rumah karena berusaha melindungi adik kesayangannya itu. Kakak laki-lakinya sekarang sedang berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Kak, sadarlah, kak kita harus menolongnya, kak bangun" Anak laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakak perempuannya. Kakaknya tidak bangun, segera dia berlari keluar mengejar ayahnya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan anak berambut merah itu pun mulai merasa lelah, dia berhenti sebentar memperhatikan keadaan. Aman. Dia lalu berjalan pelan menuju Oase yang jernih tak jauh dari tempat ia berhenti.

Sejak ibunya tiada, oase adalah tempat pelarian dari ayah tirinya yang kejam. Di sana dia seperti melihat ibunya dan berbicara dengan ibunya, mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya, dan menceritakan hari-hari yang ia lalui. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan soal ayah tirinya, karena dia tahu, ibunya sangat mencintai ayah tirinya itu bahkan hingga menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Namun, malam itu sangat berubah

"Ibu"

_whuss….._ Hanya angin semilir yang menjawabnya.

"Ibu, kenapa ibu sangat mencintai ayah? Kenapa Ibu? Padahal ayah itu jahat, kejam. Baru saja ayah mau membunuhku."

Anak itu mulai menangis. Airmatanya jatuh ke luka-luka yang berdarah. Perih sekali, tidak hanya lukanya, hatinya juga. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tenaganya sudah terkuras cukup banyak. Menangis membuatnya bertambah lelah, hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

_Na, na, na_

Boy's POV

Hangat

Apakah ibu yang memelukku?

Nyanyian

Apakah ibu bernyanyi?

Ibu

Aku kangen ibu

End of POV

Mata hijau yang sedari tadi tertutup karena lelah mulai terbuka, mencari-cari sumber suara yang dia dengar sampai menemukan sepasang mata biru cerah yang tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Hai! Kamu sudah bangun?"

Diam, tidak bergeming, hanya saling menatap.

"Haloooo! Sudah bangun?"

Tetap diam

_Splas!_

"Aduh!" Anak laki-laki itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, sedangkan tangannya mengusap mata yang terkena cipratan air

"Rupanya sudah bangun. Kenapa dari tadi kamu tidak menjawab? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong badan kamu hangat ya! Padahal udaranya dingin begini."

Anak laki-laki itu terkesiap mendengarnya. Dia langsung bangun dari pelukan gadis kecil aneh itu dan memandangnya dengan muka curiga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu? Mukamu jadi aneh!" Gadis kecil itu menahan tawanya melihat wajah curiga yang menatapnya.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kamu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu? Tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua."

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki"

"Kamu anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Aku, hmm, maukah kamu menjaga rahasia?"

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa?"

"Sudah janji saja dulu"

"Baiklah, aku janji"

"Aku adalah seorang malaikat"

"Malaikat? Apa itu malaikat?"

"Kamu tidak tahu malaikat? Aneh, tapi tidak masalah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Malaikat adalah utusan dari Tuhan. Malaikat akan memenuhi permintaan orang-orang yang baik"

"Memangnya kamu atas permintaan siapa?"

"Kamu!" Tangan Naruto menunjuk kepada anak berambut merah di hadapannya dengan muka bingung.

"Aku?" Mukanya merautkan wajah yang bingung.

"Ya, kamu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu? Tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua." Jawab Naruto dengan nada canda. Mau tak mau anak itu ikut tertawa juga.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kamu ketawa juga. Susah ya buat kamu sedikit rileks" Naruto tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang dari tadi diam curiga menatapnya mau tertawa. Lagi-lagi anak laki-laki itu diam. Mukanya kembali murung.

"Kok murung lagi? Ada apa Gaara? Kamu bisa cerita sama aku" Naruto tersenyum lagi. Senyumannya kali ini lembut dan manis sekali, membuat Gaara sedikit tenang.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu tau darimana namaku?"

"Aku ini seorang malaikat. Tentu saja aku tau siapa orang yang permintaannya akan dikabulkan." Naruto berdiri lalu dia menarik-narik tangan Gaara. "Aku bosan, kita main yuk!" Gaara awalnya agak ragu dan enggan, dia belum pernah main dengan orang lain selain main dengan kedua kakaknya, tapi melihat Naruto yang memohon sambil tersenyum manisssss sekali (gula aja kalah), mau ga mau Gaara mengiyakan juga.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari sini ya."

"Hore! Nah, sekarang kita main petak umpet ya! Kita suit dulu. Gunting!"

"Kertas!"

"Yei, Gaara kalah, jadi kamu yang jaga. Aku ngumpet dulu ya!"

Gaara lalu menutup matanya sambil berhitung. Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon kaktus (?) terdekat.

"1,2,3,4,5,..100! Naruto? Kamu dimana?" Gaara mencari di balik batu, di dalam oase, di belakang pohon kaktus.

"Ketemu!"

"Yah, ketemu deh. Main yang lain yuk!"

Malam yang sungguh amat sangat dingin itu mereka lewati dengan bermain sambil belajar (emangnya BOBO?) hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kelelahan.

"Naruto, kita istirahat dulu ya. Aku capek nih" Gaara duduk kelelahan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga capek"

Mereka berdua duduk sambil memandang langit yang berganti warna. Gelapnya malam digantikan cerahnya sinar matahari. Udara mulai terasa hangat. Mentari perlahan-lahan muncul dan menari-nari, menggantikan rembulan yang semalaman menari, menemani dua anak kecil yang bermain.

"Wah, sudah pagi ya.." Naruto membentangkan tangannya ke atas. Menghirup udara pagi yang segar. "Gaara?" Naruto melihat Gaara tertidur. "Wah tidur" Naruto menghampiri Gaara lalu mengambil salah satu bulunya dari sayapnya, ditiupkan ke atas Gaara dan seketika bulu tersebut berubah menjadi selimut. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan kembali" Naruto mengecup kening Gaara dan terbang melesat ke langit.

"Gaara? Gaara? Kamu dimana? Gaara!" Kankuro langsung menghampiri adiknya yang tertidur lelap.

"Ehm, kakak? Kenapa kakak ada disini? Dimana Naruto?" Gaara terbangun setelah mendengar suara Kankuro.

"Naruto? Siapa dia? Ah itu tidak penting. Sekarang kita harus segera pulang!"

"Pulang? Ada apa kak?"

"Kemarin kepala nee-san terbentur tembok. Sekarang nee-san ada di rumah sakit."

"Nee-san! Kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, kita ke rumah dulu."

"Buat apa kak? Ngapain kita pulang?"

"Kita harus menyadarkan ayah"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: wah, udah lama nih. Ini fic kedua yang lama n pendek banget (aja) dibuat. Padahal udah lama diketik, cuma ditambahin dikit. Tadinya mau dibuat one shot, tapi akhirnya mungkin jadi 2 chapter, kenapa? Kalau aku buat one shot, bisa-bisa ga tau kapan bakal di submit. Yah… terimakasih buat yang mau baca n review, meskipun ceritanya diluar harapan. Berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ya….

Untuk yang the truth about love akan secepatnya di submit. Banyak masalah datang T_T, salah satunya kebanyakan ide, sebagai berikut:

Heaven's Tear

I'm Alone

Nightmare

Sleeping Beauty

Moonlight Sonata

Midsummer Nightdream

L.I.F.E (Love, Innocent, Fate, Eternity)

The Beautiful is Mine!

Sunny Rain

Bitter Sweet Love

Sayap-Sayap Patah

Me VS Mom! Ala Akatsuki

Dll

Banyaknya (bengong, trus dilempar sepatu), ya, ide terus mengalir dan bermuara di danau yang sempit sampai pusing mau buat yang mana. Ada yang tau bagaimana caranya konsentrasi pada satu cerita?

Tolong review dan jawab pertanyaannya……..

CU 0


	2. Last

Angel's Heart : Who Knows?

Chap 2 : The Last

"_Brak!"_

Suara menggema memenuhi ruangan itu. Suasana ruangan yang tadinya ribut menjadi sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berbicara, bahkan bergerak. Tampak jelas raut wajah para malaikat tegang. Seorang malaikat kini berada di bawah kemarahan ayahnya. Malaikat itu tak lain adalah Naruto yang tertangkap basah pergi ke dunia manusia tanpa izin. Ayahnya yang adalah pemimpin dari semua malaikat sangat geram melihat putri satu-satunya melanggar hampir semua peraturan dunia malaikat. Sang ibu hanya bisa terdiam melihat putrinya saat ini menjalani hukuman yang akan bisa membuat nyawanya terancam. Pertemuan semacam ini biasanya hanya melibatkan malaikat biasa dan beberapa malaikat tingkat tinggi, tapi peristiwa kali ini melibatkan semua malaikat yang ada, bahkan "Angel of Death" alias malaikat pencabut nyawa yang biasanya dihindari sampai ikut terlibat.

"Naruto! Sudah berapa kali ayah katakan bahwa seorang malaikat dilarang pergi ke dunia manusia tanpa izin, apalagi kamu masih…!"

"Masih di bawah umur? Terserah ayah! Aku tidak peduli! Gaara-kun sedang dalam bahaya dan dia ketakutan, tapi tidak ada satupun diantara kalian mau menolongnya! Malaikat macam apa kalian?!"

"_Plak!"_

Tamparan sang ayah mengenai wajah mungil Naruto. Suasana kembali hening. Baik Naruto maupun ayahnya berhenti berbicara. Keadaan sudah mencapai titik puncak. Semua malaikat saling berbisik-bisik. Suasana kembali ribut. Kembali ibu Naruto menghela nafas, khawatir putrinya benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, sahabat baik Naruto, Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu sudah tahu ini akan terjadi?"

"Ya."

"Apa kamu sudah berusaha untuk memberitahu dia?'

"Ya, tapi aku gagal. Maafkan aku tante."

"Tidak, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf. Begitulah Naruto,dia itu keras kepala, sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menghentikannya kalau dia sudah memulai sesuatu."

"Tapi, kali ini, dia benar-benar serius. Karena.."

"Aku tahu. Cinta pertamanya, Sabaku No Gaara, yang telah kembali ke dunia manusia. Naruto sedih sekali waktu tahu kalau Gaara lebih cepat kembali ke dunia manusia. Mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, tapi rupanya waktu Gaara untuk kembali lebih cepat. Naruto tidak bisa melupakannya, sedangkan Gaara yang sudah jadi manusia tentu sudah lupa."

"Ya, tante benar. Tapi Naruto terlalu semangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu keputusan ayahnya saja."

"Semoga keputusannya benar-benar baik"

"Semoga"

Suasana ruangan kembali diam. Ayah Naruto akhirnya memberi keputusan final untuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayah rasa kamu tidak akan mendengarkan kata ayah lagi. Sekarang keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kamu memilih untuk tetap hidup atau mati?"

"Tentu saja aku mau hidup!"

"Kalau begitu lupakan anak itu. Dan jangan pernah menemui dia lagi kalau kamu mau dia selamat."

"Apa maksud ayah?!"

"Menemuinya, itu berarti membunuhnya."

"Tidak mungkin ayah! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"Berarti kamu memilih untuk mati. Kamu tidak akan pernah jadi manusia lagi."

"…"

"Naruto, ayah ingin kamu memikirkan kembali apa yang akan kamu lakukan."

"Lebih baik aku yang mati, ayah." Belum sempat ayahnya menjawab, Naruto langsung menghilang dalam sekejap. Sakura dan ibunya Naruto hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Neji! Lee! Cepat kejar Naruto!" Ayah Naruto langsung memanggil para "Guardian" alias malaikat penjaga.

Saat itu di dunia manusia..

"Nii-san! Nii-san baik-baik saja? Syukurlah!" Gaara tampak senang. Temari bisa kembali pulih setelah pingsan selama 2 hari.

"Gaara, jangan berisik, biarkan nii-san istirahat." Kankuro berlagak kayak orangtua. Gaara dan Temari tertawa melihatnya.

Tampaknya, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dari jauh. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak sangat kesal melihat kebahagiaan keluarga tersebut. Dia berjalan pelan menuju Gaara, tombak yang ada di tangannya mulai terayun tepat di atas kepala Gaara. Sebenarnya, bisa saja tombak itu langsung tepat mengenai sasaran, tapi ayunan tombaknya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis yang menatapnya. Tubuh anak itu membeku seketika, tombak yang ada ditangannya jatuh. Mukanya tampak terlihat pasrah.

"Sasuke..Kenapa..?"

"Aku rasa aku harus segera pergi dari sini" Sasuke segera mengambil tombaknya dan hendak pergi tetapi tertahan oleh tangan lembut Naruto yang menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Muka Naruto tampak sedih, marah, dan yang terutama kecewa. Naruto memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke, kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Sasuke, aku sedang serius, jawab aku, kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu?"

"…"

"SASUKE! Jawab aku!"

"Aku rasa jawabannya sudah ada di depan matamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto, harusnya aku yang tanya sama kamu, kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Merelakan diri demi anak itu" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Gaara yang sedang tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka padanya! Sasuke, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Jawabannya sama dengan kamu barusan." Seketika waktu seperti berhenti. Sasuke menunduk ke bawah, sedangkan Naruto tampak syok dan bingung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hari-hariku yang suram menjadi ceria berkat dirimu" Naruto tampak semakin bingung.

"Kamu juga telah membuka pintu hatiku yang sempat terkunci rapat" Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kamu selalu membawa mentari kepada malamku yang gelap" Naruto semakin membisu.

"Kamu adalah jiwa bagi hidupku yang telah mati. Hidup tanpamu serasa seperti di neraka. Naruto, aishiteru.." Kali ini wajah Sasuke yang kaget, dia tidak menyangka akan berkata demikian. Sekarang keduanya terdiam. Sasuke pasrah menerima jawaban apa saja, sedangkan Naruto sangat bingung mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan memaksakan kamu untuk menjawab. Aku sudah tau sejak lama kalau kamu menyukai anak itu, aku juga sudah tau kalau hubungan kita tidak mungkin berlanjut."

"…"

"Jadi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kata-kataku tadi itu sungguh-sungguh." Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Sasu.." Naruto belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa sebelum kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Sasuke lalu dengan perlahan memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa hangat. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto yang membisu.

"Sekarang, pergilah kepada anak itu, aku akan kembali." Sasuke langsung menghilang. Naruto hanya diam terpaku, lututnya lemas sampai dia jatuh.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini? Kenapa kamu duduk di lantai?"

"Gaara.."

"Naruto? Naruto? Kok bengong? Kok nangis?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa." Naruto hendak berdiri ketika tangan Gaara menyeka air matanya. Spontan Naruto kembali terduduk. Wajahnya memerah ketika Gaara menatapnya.

"Naruto, jika ada masalah, katakan saja. Aku pasti membantumu." Gaara tersenyum. Senyuman yang menenangkan hati Naruto.

"Gaara, ada yang harus aku bicarakan." Naruto kembali menatap Gaara. Matanya menatap mata hijau Gaara.

"Bicaralah." Gaara menatap Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Lupakanlah aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Sekarang kamu sudah bahagia, kakakmu selamat."

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Gaara, kamu harus bisa! Kamu harus bisa.." Air mata Naruto turun. Dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan tangisannya. "Aku mohon."

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kamu harus melakukannya karena dia akan segera dimusnahkan." Neji dan Lee sudah sampai ke tempat Naruto. Mereka sudah bersiap melakukan upacara kematian bagi Naruto dan penghilangan ingatan untuk Gaara.

"Tunggu, biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya." Naruto menyeka air matanya. Sayapnya mulai terbuka. Kakinya meninggalkan tanah yang sejak tadi dipijaknya. Ketika akan terbang, tangan Gaara menahannya."

"Naruto, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku butuh kamu."

"Maafkan aku Gaara, aku tidak bisa." Perlahan Naruto melepaskan genggaman Gaara.

"Naruto.." Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'jangan tinggalkan aku'.

"Gaara, maafkan aku. Tolong lupakan aku." Naruto mengambil salah satu bulu sayapnya. Ditiupkannya tepat di atas kepala Gaara. Dari bulu sayap itu keluar sinar yang makin lama makin menyilaukan mata. Gaara yang melihatnya seketika tak sadarkan diri.

"Gaara, aishiteru." Langit seketika berubah, hujan turun dengan deras. Tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang, satu persatu bulu sayapnya lepas, dan meleleh seperti air. Naruto meninggalkan sebuah bulu sayapnya yang masih utuh, yang jatuh diiringi air hujan yang seakan menangisi kepergiannya.

XOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Huaah!!!!!!

Akhirnya beres juga! Tadinya aku kira ga bakal beres loh! Dan yang bikin aku kaget, ini adalah chapter terpanjangku saat ini, dengan 1,244 kata! Yah, kemajuan gitu.

Setelah cerita Angel's Heart: Who Knows? ini, akan nada cerita barunya dengan title Angel's Heart: Angel for Angel. Ceritanya nanti nyambung dengan yang Angel's Heart: Who Knows? Trus, nantinya juga akan ditambahkan dengan cerita singkat mengenai hubungan Gaara & Naruto, juga kisah pertemuan Naruto & Sasuke. Pokoknya tunggu aja yah!

Waktu baca review, ada yang nanya punya YM atau gak. Jujur aja, aku gak punya internet, jadi numpang di tempat les (yah, authornya payah bangetzzz…). Jadi kalau mau chatting susah susah gampang. Trus ada lagi yang bingung mau manggil apa, nah karena aku juga gak tahu umur kalian, sekarang ini aku berumur 14 tahun, tepatnya 20 April mendatang, jadi jangan lupa kasih kado ya! (Jduak! Dilemparin ama sepatu. Punya sapa ya?) jadi panggil aku sesuai umur kalian.

Trus buat yang request Me Vs Mom! Ala Akatsuki, bersabarlah, karena author satu ini tidak punya bakat untuk membuat cerita komedi, jadi harus nunggu mood…(pembaca kecewa) tapi, ditunggu saja ya!

Oh ya, sebelum lupa, thanks dulu buat yang udah baca. And pliss di review!

CU 0


End file.
